


Heartbeats

by LunaLeen



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, InuSan, Inuyasha & Sango friendship moment, Male-Female Friendship, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLeen/pseuds/LunaLeen
Summary: A cute moment between a pregnant Sango and Inuyasha (Friendship)- Sango, stop worrying so damn much! Kaede says it’s not good for the babies. –  As soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.-What do you mean babies Inuyasha? – She said making emphasis on the S.





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a cute moment between Sango and Inuyasha. They are both my favorite characters and I've always wanted to see more moments between them. Although I ship them so hard, here they are just friends.  
> The story doesn't really have a plot, is just nonsense lol. 
> 
> With that being said, English is NOT my mother tongue and although I write mostly in English, I make tons of mistakes, if you have any suggestions or advice, they are welcome as long as you are nice.

It was a silent night, just like every other one lately. Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara were all sound asleep. Ever since they had defeated Naraku there was so much peace that it was hard for her to get used to it.

She was an exterminator after all, her whole life was traveling, battles, training, fighting demons, but lately, she could not even lift her hiraikotsu or walk long lengths without feeling fatigued.  
There was a place where peace hadn't reach yet, her mind. Many worries, insecurities, and fears inundated her mind.

She decided to get up and go outside, she was certainly not going back to sleep, and she didn't want to wake anyone else up.  
She went up to a small pond right by the hut and sat there, contemplating the moonlight shining on the water.  
In the past few days, she could not stop thinking about her parents, her village, all about her past life. It all seemed so distant, and it killed her knowing that it was all gone.

She wouldn't stop thinking about the future either. When Kohaku was under Naraku's influence she had a purpose, a goal, something to keep her going, training, fighting.

Now that she had her brother back, that they had obtained the Shikon No Tama and defeated Naraku her world had turned upside down. Although she had a family, her friends, her brother back, the fear of losing it all again was excruciating.

Tears were rolling down her face, soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, what if other Naraku-like demons came around, what if something happened to Miroku or to her brother? What if?

\- Sango, what are you doing here? Is late. - It was a stupid question, he could clearly hear and smell that she was crying.  
\- I ...I don't know. - She hesitated to answer, she had never shared those thoughts with anybody, but tonight they were drowning her. – I guess I’m just afraid. - She heard the Hanyou descend from the tree that he was in to sit next to her.

-Everything is just so peaceful. - The demon slayer continued. - I'm afraid that something is going to come up, something bad. What am I going to do? I can't fight! -

\- What are you talking about Sango. - Reacted Inuyasha making a confused face. - We've been through so much. You have been through so much, you are the strongest human I know. What if you can't fight right now! You have Kirara, your brother, that lecherous monk, you have me, nothing's gonna happen. Besides, you will be back to your normal self eventually, I can even help you train. - 

\- I know but...-

\- Sango, stop worrying so damn much! Kaede says it’s not good for the babies. – As soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake.

-What do you mean babies Inuyasha? – She said making emphasis on the S.

\- Damn, I was not going to say anything but yeah. - He answered, carefully placing a hand on her belly. I can clearly hear three heartbeats, yours and two others. - 

She reacted with more tears, only that this time they were from happiness. Those hormones were driving her insane, Inuyasha thought, but decided not to say anything.

-You should go back now. - He said while offering his hand to help her up.

-Thanks, Inuyasha, I'm so happy. - 

\- Yeah yeah whatever, let's get you back. -

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I suck at ending stories so I apologize if this was disappointing. Leave a review and let me know what do you think.


End file.
